Facebook
by Tony and Ziva forever
Summary: Abby makes a discovery on Facebook that will change Gibbs and Jenny's lives forever,for the better; undoubtable.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook

"Gibbs," the over energetic goth jumped towards him, "Gibbs!"

"Whatcha' got Abs?" Gibbs handed her a full extra large Caf-Pow, seeing her smile get impossibly larger once it was in her hands.

She turned back to her computers, pulling up DNA strands then dragging it to her other screen before double clicking to make it pop up on her big screen, "See that," Abby pointed to the two strands, an obvious match, "this DNA matches the same DNA we found at our scene, those points, that's a fifteen point match Gibbs, fifteen points! That really rare, like the same chances of you getting hit by a meteor and attacked by a shark, at the same time, that's ra-"

"I get it, Abs, it's rare. That all you got?" Gibbs shifted weight from foot to foot, patience running thin.

"Gibbs, this is like the biggest thing ever. You're gonna love me forever  
>and-"<p>

"Abby, come on!" A glare grew over his face.

Caf-Pow settled on the desk, her pigtails flopping in anticipation, and her hands spread almost into a jazz hand, she grabbed the remote device, "this DNA belongs to Jenny Shepard," Abby clicked and the top DNA strand was pulled away from the matched bottom strand, "and this one belongs to Haley Lawson," Abby paused and looked at Gibbs he had turned and was about t the threshold.

"Abs, good work," his voice echoed and the elevator pinged, Abby took off after him.

"Gibbs! Wait!" She tugged him out of the elevator, "I have something else!"

Gibbs stood behind her anxiously waiting, one hand on his coffee and the other in his pocket.

Abby held the clicker once again, "this, is our well loved late director," she clicked and a shot of Jenny flashing a smile at some camera appeared on the screen, "and this, is Haley Lawson," Abby clicked and a photo of an equally gorgeous woman appeared on the screen, next to the photo of Jenny.

"That's the same woman," Gibbs brow furrowed and he glared at the screen, "where'd you get that, Abs?"

She pointed to the Jenny photo, "that's off the NCIS data-base, and the other is off 'Haley Lawson's Facebook page."

Gibbs took in the two photos, he knew, both were his beloved Jenny, one looked like her, and the other was a thinner, frailer version, with a blonde wig looking thing. Then he asked the inevitable, "what's a Facebook?"

Abby did a double take, "Gibbs, it's this website where you put like- everything, you do name and age, and photos, tons and tons of photos."

Gibbs nodded in understanding, "Can we talk to her?"

"That's the whole point in Facebook, you can make a page for old high school friends, or just chat with people, here I'll show you," she pulled up the site and logged on, pointing to the bottom of the screen, "See, Timmy's online!"

"Abs, what does that mean?" Gibbs crossed his arms, sighing.

"We can chat," Abby opened a chat and sent 'Hi! I'm showing Gibbs Facebook!'

In a few seconds McGee replied, "oh hey boss, I'm just getting back to work!"

Abby nudged Gibbs, "see, so you could talk to Timmy."

Gibbs glared for a couple seconds, "Could I talk to her?"

"Well, you'd have to make an account, and by you, I mean me. But it's not that simple, Jenny would have accept your request and that's not that likely," Gibbs eyebrows furrowed once more, "but, I'm sure she will if she can!"

"Can I see her?" Gibbs voice was gruff and hoarse.

"Oh sure, let me pull it up," within ten clicks Jenny was on the screen, he sucked in air.

The photo, was Jenny, or Haley, as she was now known as, she was thinner than she had been in May when she died. Her face was thin, cheeks seemed gaunt and hollow, glancing to her neck, normally thin, you could see her jugular. A scar ran a few inches from the side.

Her smile was the same however, still was bright and white, making him smile. Jenny was alive.

It was his Jenny, she looked like hell and been through it, but it was Jenny. Now all he had to do was find her.

Gibbs façade had slipped away, much like Jenny's life had, his voice was thick, full of emotion, "Abby, where is she?"

Abby turned, shocked that the Gibbs-man was on tears edge, "uh, she's in Tomball, Texas. Her geo-tag shows it," Abby paled slightly, "Gibbs, I think she wanted us to find her."

Gibbs took one more look before turning on his heel, "Get me that address, Abs, and book me the next flight to Tomball, or the closest area airport."

Abby saluted him, "Yes sir, Gibbs!"


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter I face some personal writing demons. It wasn't easy. But on a happier note, THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED!

**Bailey, nciscsinyluver, Sitting Ducki, cheether, K8 G.H. Ducey, NickyK, left my heart in paris, fashiongirl97, HesMines, and sdbubbles for the reviews!**

**10** WHOLE REVIEWS! I WAS SO EXCITED, (you could ask HesMines if you don't believe how excited I was!)

Tomball, Texas.

Jenny awoke to the Texas sun shining in her eyes, she rolled over and groaned.

Trigger lifted his head and nudged her, "Morning sunshine," Jenny said to the German shepherd. He whined, "I'll get you food in a minute, calm down."

Jenny buried her face in her pillow and Trigger pawed at her leg until she turned to him, planting a big slobbery kiss on her face.

She swung her legs out of the bed, patting her hip for Trigger to follow her. He pounced to the floor, running a circle around Jenny. Opening the door to the bedroom Trigger raced out, making clicking sounds as he slid down the hardwood stairs. Jenny padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and Mac a few seconds apart. She unlocked the attached garage door and got Trigger's food, locking the door behind her. She was careful.

Her coffee beeped, and her computer was fully awake. Jenny opened Safari to Facebook then poured her coffee.

Sitting down to her steaming cup of brew, keys at the tips of her fingers; Jenny carefully typed in her password.

She yawned, and brushed her knuckles over the rough scar that traced town her face and into her neck. Jenny shuddered. It could have all been prevented.

Facebook. Haley Lawson, her 'name,' Jenny clicked on the red one over Friend Requests, her heart stopped.

Jethro Gibbs,  
>Confirm or Not Now,<br>He was smiling. His cobalt blue eyes shining, hopeful, promising. She was relieved, shocked, scared and had a knot in her stomach.

Against her better judgement she confirmed. She wanted Jethro to find her, she wanted Jethro to see something she'd never allowed him to be a part of.

Her hands were shaking badly, a tear slid down her face, hand covering her mouth. Jenny one handily typed Jethro a message, it included her address, and something sure to shock him.

Jenny turned at the sound of footsteps, "hey, baby girl."

A little redheaded girl wondered towards Jenny, then settling in her lap, "can I have a sip?"

Her daughter's hands had found Jenny's coffee mug, "sure, baby." Jenny guided her daughter's hands to the handle, and to her lips from there.

A ping sounded, "mama, you on Facebook again?" The girl sounded exasperated. Making Jenny laugh, pressing a kiss into her child's hair.

"Yes, I am. I'm just talking to some old friends," Jenny opened the message.

It read, "Jenny, I am on my way. Abby booked a flight to IAH, and it lands at 1304, can you pick me up?"

Before thinking she responded yes. Then realized it was 1237, he must have had Abby set up to send this message at this time.

Jenny was in shock as she helped her little girl dress, before putting a peachy sundress on for herself.

"Mama, where're we goin?" Jenny loved the twang her daughter had developed.

"The airport," Jenny took her hand before picking her up on her hip.

Her daughter was comfortable in the car, and soon fell asleep.

Jenny parked the car, anticipation growing inside her, she picked up her little girl, easier to carry her than to wake her up.

Her daughter was awake by the time they reached the elevator.

"Quelle est cette odeur?" Jenny's daughter asked, earning a nudge.

"English, if you ask in English I will tell you," Jenny smirked.

"What are all those smells?"

Jenny didn't respond, her daughter asked, "mama?"

Jenny spotted Jethro, she was shaking. She scooped up the little girl, started sprinting, and set her down again a few feet from Jethro.

Jethro caught Jenny in his arms, kissing her fully, with emotion. Her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Both crying, a new experience for both.

Jethro choked out, "I thought you were dead."

He set her on her feet, holding her face between his hands. Jenny looked away, taking her daughter's hand and pulling her towards them; when Jenny was turned Jethro pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and cuffed them together.

"Jethro!" She laughed and playfully hit him, "what are you doing?"

He smirked, "well, I'm not gonna let you go until you're dead, until I verify that you are dead. You're never pulling this again." he wrapped his free arm around her, "I love you, Jenny."

"I promise, Jethro, I'll never leave you again. I love you."

Jethro finally realized there was a child standing at Jenny's side, gazing blankly at him. Her cloudy blue eyes, didn't follow as he kneeled down to her.

"Hi," Jethro took her hand, "what's your name?"

"Amber Shannon, but Mama calls me Shannon," Jethro looked at Jenny, she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Jenny shut the door quietly. Jethro was waiting outside, leaning against the wall.<p>

"Come on," Jenny whispered. She lead him into her bedroom, and pulled out a file, "before you ask, she's yours."

"When?" Jethro carefully sat on the light blue duvet.

"May, oh-eight. I didn't know I was pregnant until I was in the hospital after getting shot. They told me 'my baby had to be taken out of me, because the risk was too great of harming me, but she should make it.' She was eleven weeks early, Jethro."

She saw the wheels turning, "Is she the product of your birthday," he laughed, "happy birthday, Jenny."

She smirked, "yes Jethro. Shannon is what happens when you bring me dinner in my office. Maybe you should have done that more often."

"What happened?" Jethro reached for her scar.

She sighed, "three years ago, we were hit with a hard diagnosis. Shannon has a neurological disorder, that will eventually kill her, I was driving us home late after a doctors appointment, and it was raining. I swerved into oncoming traffic, glass shards tore," Jenny choked up, Jethro pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair away from her face. He rubbed his thumb over the red scar tissue, "she'll never see, Jethro. All because I couldn't hold my self together long enough to get us home."

Tears fell onto Jethro's pants, "Not your fault, you're her mother, you care."

"It is my fault Jethro, I was driving," she looked up at him, then swatted his hand away. Fire shot through her eyes, her hand flew to her face, "never, do that again."

"Jen, I was just,"

"Leroy Jethro, do not touch that. Anything else you are welcome to, damnit, Jethro don't look at me like that!"

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, and followed her into the bathroom, he took her hand, gently in his, "Jennifer Shepard, if you think I love you any less or think differently of you because of the scar you bare then you are wrong. The most wrong you've ever been. You could be purple and spotted and I'd still see you as one thing."

She pouted at him, "and what's that?"

"My Jenny."

* * *

><p>I have finals this week, but half of Thursday and all of Friday I am off, so expect another update no later than Sunday. I will spend the hour I am on the bus working on chapter three. And thanks, left my heart in paris, for the handcuff idea:)<p> 


End file.
